Naive and Doubtful
by Lemon Quartz
Summary: (Audition one-shot for "Dark Clouds") Ninel was known as the blader that wields Nocturnal Arion, which its beast is one of the Dark Cloud Constellation. After an encounter with "innocent" French tourist, he begins doubtful about him at the wrong moment. Is she going to figure out who is Fiacre and figure out how to defeat Firebolt Aosaginohi on time? Rated T.


"So I am in Elista, Russia now… I thought this trip wasn't going to be an easy one," said a male voice.

A seventeen year old boy walked down from the train and his feet landed softly on the platform. His Fuchsia colored eyes looked around as he twirled around one of the strands of his kiwi green streaks before walking away. Fiacre never thought that he had to waste his time to find out if there was a certain blader with a special beyblade. The seventeen year old French boy continued walking his way out from the station and towards the streets of the cold Russian city. Even though Elista was smaller than the Russian capital, Fiacre knew that he was going to have trouble finding one particular blader since there weren't many with a Dark Cloud constellation.

He sighed to himself before exiting out from the train station and into the small Russian city. Again, being in Russia in search for one particular blader with a certain beyblade that is associated with Dark Cloud Constellations. According to a rumor that Fiacre heard, the blader uses a beyblade called Nocturnal Arion. From the French teen's knowledge, Arion is one of the Dark Cloud Constellations and its beast form is from the constellation of the Dark Horse. The seventeen year old European blader knew that he had a few days to search for her. With a population of about 104,000, the kiwi green-black haired blader knew it was going to be difficult to search even single child and teen with a beyblade.

"_Out of all the places around the world, I had to go Russia to prove that one of the bladers has a Nocturnal Arion. This is quite troublesome," _thought Fiacre to himself.

Even though he wasn't interested in the task, he was obliged to do it of course. Plus it wasn't fun to do a task that provided limited actions because he was ordered to search for the blader and have a "friendly" battle with the blader. To the seventeen year old teen, it was considered to be an insult because he was a potential strong blader. Where's the fun of having a beybattle if he isn't able to show his full strength. Like hell he was going to take it easy with his opponent. Then it would have been an easy win for him and he doesn't want that. He's a blader for a reason and taking it easy isn't how he was going to do it.

Fiacre continued his stroll through the city in search for his targeted blader. Maybe he would find some cute Russian girls to flirt along the way. The French blader doesn't mind to flirt with gorgeous ladies while he goes on his trips and this trip wasn't an exception. With someone good looking like himself, it wasn't going to be hard to find himself the perfect girlfriend. French people are one the most romantic people around the world. Trying to make a girl feel like she's the only one in the world wasn't hard as well. He couldn't blame himself because he knows how to be romantic and he loved when the girls clung their arms on to him.

In another section of the city, a Eurasian teenager with elbow length medium honey blonde hair with ash blonde highlights looked around the city. She looked around with her goldenrod colored eyes at the nearby stores around the town square. The people around the area looked around and saw the sixteen year old Eurasian. Smiles appeared on their faces and greeted her. Ninel looked over at the small group of people and smiled back as she greeted them. It was quick, but it was nice to talk with the people around the city. Elista wasn't as big like Moscow or Saint Petersburg, but it was nice place to live. She continued to walk until she stopped by a beyshop that was on the corner.

As the door opened, a raven black haired man around his mid-forties looked straight at the blonde haired Eurasian teen with his silvery blue colored eyes. He shifted his silver framed glasses slightly before Ninel approached the counter. She dug her hand into one of the holsters of her skirt's belt. Immediately she pulled out a beyblade and placed on the counter.

Ninel said, "I'm here to replace Arion's Nocturnal fusion wheel since you notified me that you were done creating the replace the original Nocturnal fusion wheel."

"Ah yes I did notify you about it and you came at the right moment Ninel," said the beyshop owner before he pulled out a brand new black colored metal fusion wheel with two lunar curved hooks.

As the sixteen year old was about pull her out her wallet, the door to the beyshop opened once more. The two Russians citizens looked over as they saw the unfamiliar customer approaching them. Fiacre's saffron colored eyes focused on the gorgeous blonde haired Eurasian teenager. He looked down at the outfit she wore and there was satisfied expression on his face. She was definitely a beauty according to his eyes, but how would she react when they begin their conversation.

"Is there anything you want young man?" asked the shop owner.

Fiacre looked over at the shop owner before he said, "Oh I am just looking around and I was surprised to see that there is a beyshop here. I just recently arrived in the city and I wanted to take a look around the city."

"I see and be glad to look around if you want," replied the beyshop owner.

The French teenager smiled and responded back, "Thank you very and I will let you know if I need anything."

Fiacre looked around the beyshop at the parts that were in stock while his saffron colored eyes focused on Ninel and the beyshop owner. He given a task to do and he was going to complete it. A beyshop was the best place to search for bladers because they often come there to buy replacement parts for their beyblades. As he continued to watch them there, his eyes widen as he saw the beyblade that there on the counter. It was a silver colored beyblade with a black metal fusion wheel with two curved lunar shaped hooks. The face bolt on the silver and black beyblade was that of a pitch black colored horse face and the letters on the face bolt said "Arion" on it. The cute blonde haired Eurasian girl was his targeted blader.

It was a damn shame to see that blader with the constellation of the Dark Horse a beautiful girl like Ninel. He had to do what he had to do and that was to have a beybattle with his targeted blader. The black and kiwi green haired French blader needed a way to make sure that they were alone. He couldn't risk having spectators watching a match that may end up disastrous. Oh no, but how strong was Ninel in a beybattle. It was rare to meet up with female bladers since they weren't highly recognized in the world of Beyblade. The only female blader that was considered to be well-known was Sophie, one of Twin Jewels of Team Excalibur. That was about right because she was well-known all around France.

As Ninel replaced the old Nocturnal fusion wheel with the new one, the sixteen year old Eurasian blader looked over at Arion. It looked brand new with the brand new fusion wheel that was on Arion. Hope that this fusion wheel doesn't wear out because the last one was worn really fast. It wasn't her fault that she enjoyed having beybattles with Nocturnal Arion.

"That's a nice beyblade there gorgeous. Maybe you want to take it for a spin drive against my beyblade, Firebolt Aosaginohi," said Fiacre.

Ninel raised an eyebrow and replied, "You want to have a beybattle against me? That is interesting and I don't even know your name."

"Fiacre… Fiacre Marchand is my name and I wanted to see if there were any strong Russian bladers around her," wondered the French blader.

The store owner replied, "You're looking at one of them because Ninel is one of the most well-known female bladers in Russia that isn't a part of a team."

"Ah I see and I'm willing to test your strength to see if you're really are a strong blader beautiful," stated the Firebolt Aosaginohiwielder as he kissed Ninel's right hand.

A faint blushed stained her cheeks before disappearing immediately as she wondered why he was interested in her. Fiacre seemed to be a charmer by the look of his expression, but that didn't question on why he would want to battle her all of them. Sure that she had battled a number of unknown bladers, but that was because had entered several tournaments and battled against them. But an opponent requesting a beybattle while arriving upon a new city was rare to be honest. She agreed on battling against him and there was no way of turning down a request.

The sixteen year old Nocturnal Arion wielder sighed to herself before she looked over at the shop owner. She thanked him before exiting out the shop alongside with Fiacre out of the shop. It was awkward indeed that she had to meet up with a blader that was a complete stranger to her. Ninel didn't want to be rude of course because the older French teen just arrived in a new country in search for bladers to battle against. There was no harm to show her opponent around the city prior to a friendly beybattle. But something seemed off about Fiacre of course, but the Eurasian teen wasn't certain what threw her off. Was it their sudden encounter that they had in the beyshop? No it couldn't be since his body language showed that it wasn't a consequence. Even though he acted romantic towards her, that didn't mean much because she met a number of European people especially Italian and French people.

"_I don't have good feel about Fiacre… Why does he seem to be a very strange person?" _thought Ninel to herself.

Fiacre asked, "Are you alright Ninel?"

"Ah yes I am alright," immediately replied the Nocturnal Arion wielder.

The blonde haired teenager sighed to herself as he continued to walk with the French tourist in the city. Showing new people around Elista was okay and all, but those people were mostly friends, family members, and even family friends. Fiacre didn't fit under any of those categories of course since was a complete stranger. Was this her weakness? Was she too trustworthy towards people, especially with strangers? She shook her head gently as she snapped out of her doubt thoughts. Ninel thought that was crazy of course and thought that she was worrying too much.

Upon making it towards a beydish, Fiacre scanned the area with his saffron colored eyes as he noticed that there wasn't any people around. He smirked as he noticed that Ninel was really gullible and easy to manipulate. It wasn't right to manipulate any girl, but the dual haired French blader had no choice at all. Ninel was a threat him and he had to do whatever to make sure she doesn't easily win that beybattle. A blader like Ninel with Nocturnal Arion was surprise at first, but considering that she was one of the strongest bladers in Russia…. That changed his thoughts on how he should battle against her.

As he pulled Firebolt Aosaginohi out with launcher, Ninel repeated the same actions as she pulled out Nocturnal Arion along with her launcher. Both bladers placed their beyblades into their launchers as they both got into position. Saffron colored eyes gleamed as he stared into Ninel's exotic goldenrod colored eyes. She was definitely a beautiful and gorgeous blader and she would even be a perfect girlfriend for him... What? Can a blader fantasize on having a girlfriend for once?

"Are you ready?" asked Ninel.

Fiacre replied, "I should be asking you the same thing because I noticed that you are trembling."

Ninel looked down as she noticed that her body was trembling lightly. Was there something about her opponent that made feel that way? It wasn't that she had a crush on him… No but she felt somewhat terrified of him for some reason. The Eurasian blader didn't know why, but she brushed it off immediately like it was nothing. Immediately without a countdown, the two bladers launched their beyblades into the old beydish. As Aosaginohi and Arion spun around the old beydish, the vermilion and electric blue beyblade swiftly pushed the silver and black beyblade with sheer force. Ninel growled under her breath as she commanded Nocturnal Arion to get away from Aosaginohi's path.

The silver and black bey made its swift attempt to dodge the opponent's bey, but Firebolt Aosaginohi continued being the faster bey. Goldenrod eyes widen as she watched Arion getting pulverized by Fiacre's bey. Immediately the sixteen year old blader commanded her bey to attack the vermilion and electric blue bey. As Arion attempted to attack Aosaginohi's bey, its attack missed which made Ninel worried of course. It wasn't like for Nocturnal Arion to miss an attack like that. The blonde haired blader wondered what was different about Firebolt Aosaginohi than any other beyblade.

"You don't know that Firebolt Aosaginohi is one of the fastest beyblades in the world. "Its movements are faster than the speed of light and you won't be able to launch a successful attack this rate," crudely remarked Fiacre.

Ninel scoffed and replied, "Not unless I find a way to catch up with Firebolt Aosaginohi's speed. Shadow Boost!"

A pitch black aura surrounded Nocturnal Arion and swiftly attacked its opponent's bey without any struggles. It continued its fast paced barrage attack while Fiacre smirked. He was definitely disappointed that Ninel had to rely a basic attack to increase a bey's attack. That was pathetic of course because Nocturnal Arion should be faster than that of course. Snow suddenly began to fall gently from the sky and the temperature slowly began to decline. The match continued with either side giving in as each attack were now equally matched. Slowly the pitch black aura disappeared and Nocturnal Arion's spin rapidly decreased which made the blonde haired Eurasian grit her teeth. She almost forgot the secondary effect of Shadow Boost was that Arion's spin decreases swiftly.

"Firebolt Aosaginohi! Illuminating Lightning!" yelled Fiacre.

Ninel exclaimed, "Shadow Arion! Nocturnal Stampede!"

A pitch black horse with silver ghastly eyes appeared from Ninel's beyblade it was surrounded by a darkish silvery black aura. As for Fiacre's beyblade, a beautiful electric blue colored heron creature with red eyes was surrounded by a vermilion lighting aura. Both beasts charged along with their beyblades as they launched their attacks at each other. A huge explosion was created that sent both bladers flying and towards earthy ground while smoke surrounded the area. The sound of metal was heard after the impact and the smoke hasn't cleared up yet. Within thirty seconds more less, the smoke began to clear up and the results were clear like day. Nocturnal Arion was sent flying out of the dish as it was heavily destroyed by Aosaginohi's attack. It laid there motionless on the muddy ground. Fiacre slowly stood up and saw the results. This math was a waste of time because it seemed that Ninel didn't know how to utilize such a powerful beyblade like Nocturnal Arion. As he caught Firebolt Aosaginohi, the black and kiwi green haired French looked over at her at the Eurasian blader that was injured.

"You call yourself a blader… Pathetic because you don't know how to utilize your beyblade properly. _C'est vraiment honteux_," said Fiacre before he walked away.

Tears from her goldenrod colored eyes streamed across her cheeks as she heard those words. It was a huge stab to the heart of course because she had been with Arion for years. For a blader to criticize her on not utilizing a beyblade correctly, was a very painful insult. How would anyone know that she wasn't using Nocturnal Arion properly? Was there something missing that made her eventually gave him? She figured out that Fiacre's target was her and Nocturnal Arion, but she figured out that part way too late. The battle wouldn't had happened if she knew that Fiacre's was targeting her. Her goldenrod colored eyes focused on the snowflakes as she silently cried to herself.

Ninel weakly asked herself, "What did I do wrong? Why do feel so weak? Is there something about Nocturnal Arion that I don't know about?"

* * *

><p><strong>That end this interesting one-shot. Looks like Ninel has a lot to ask about regarding Nocturnal Arion since she was pulverized by a blader that was smarter than her. As for Fiacre, I have a huge love-hate relationship with him because there is something about him that I love about him but he's such an ass. Aside from that, please read and review. <strong>

**Translation**

**"_C'est vraiment_ _honteux_"****: "It's an absolute disgrace"**


End file.
